


Unforgettable

by thisgirlisonfayeeer



Category: Alex Summers - Fandom, Havok - Fandom, Lucas Till - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Uncanny X-Men, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Uncanny X-Men Vol. 1 (1963), X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlisonfayeeer/pseuds/thisgirlisonfayeeer
Summary: It’s the first day of your freshman year at Old Landon College and you meet a new friend.
Relationships: Alex Summers & Reader, Alex Summers/Reader, Alex Summers/You, Havok & Reader, Havok/Reader, Havok/You, Lucas Till & Reader, Lucas Till/Reader, Lucas Till/You
Kudos: 3





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This version of Havok/Alex Summers is from Uncanny X-Men Vol. 1 (1963), where he’s actually a younger brother of Scott Summers. The events of this fic takes place in the 60′s, four years before Alex gets kidnapped by Living Pharaoh, discovers his mutant powers and becomes a member of the X-Men.  
> This is a Lucas Till Imagine, nevertheless.

It’s the first day of your freshman year at Old Landon College and you are in the middle of your third period, Intro to Geology.

“Can anybody recall, from your earth science studies in high school, who the Father of Modern Geology is?”

You raise your hand instantly, wanting to make a good impression to your professor. You are one of the only two women in the class so you promised yourself to make an extra effort to be on top.

“Okay,” your professor scans the class for raised hands and without a beat, “You must be Mr. Summers.” he addresses the the student, who is very much late to the class, sneaking his way to the only empty seat in the room which happens to be next to yours. You put down your hand and took a look at the boy, who stops right before the empty seat. He straightens up. He has short blonde hair, blue eyes, an athletic build. Charming Panicked face. He’s wearing a blue button down shirt, bringing out the blue in his eyes more. “You are late. Please, answer my question.”

Blondie takes his seat nervously. He froze thereafter, not having heard the professor’s question while sneaking in. You look back at the front. And as if an instinct, you slip your notebook from your arm chair and placed it by his knees, where he can see it without being so obvious. His eyes go down to your notes, surprised, to read the last thing you’ve written on your notes.

“The Father of Modern Geology is James Hutton, sir,” he answered with his firm low voice. A voice I could listen to all day.

“That is correct. Thank you, Miss Y/L/N.” You got caught. You put back your notebook in the arm of your chair. “Mr. Summers, if you keep this up, not even your athletic scholarship can save you in this college. I do not tolerate tardiness.”

“I’m sorry, sir. It won’t happen again,” Mr. Summers answers.

The professor went on to teach the class and you stay focused, keeping notes the entire time. The lecture ends twenty minutes later, you pack up your notes in your bag and made your way to your next class.

“Hey, Ms. Y/L/N!”

You stop your tracks in your college’s hallway, turning back to see Blondie trying to catch up to you.

“Thank you for the save earlier. Are you on your way to the lab class?” he flashes his charming smile at you.

“It’s nothing… It’s Y/N/N, by the way. And yes, I am off to the lab class.” You turn forward again and start walking. He keeps up with you.

“Oh, right. Y/N/N… that’s a nice name.You can call me Alex. It’s nice to meet you,” he holds out his hand to you and you take and shake it, looking back at him. “Can we sit together in the next class? I could really use someone to save me like you did earlier.”

“Sure,” you said, smiling back at him. This is a good opportunity to make a new friend. “Why were you late?”

“I uh… I got this massive headache before the class so I made a quick trip to the clinic to get some pills, you know, for the headache. But I really wanted to attend the class so I thought, ‘better late than never’. I’m glad I did.”

You enter the laboratory and sat next to each other. While waiting for your lab professor, you chat a bit more.

“So… What made you pursue geophysical studies?” you ask him, getting out your notebook and pen from your bag and placing it on the table in front of you.

“I’ve always been interested in the earth sciences. It’s my favorite subject in high school. And of course, I love physics. I was so fascinated by how they used its principles in determining the properties and layers of the earth. I mean, you understand right? Or else we wouldn’t be here.” He went on telling you the things he found interesting with the subject and you told him likewise about your passion on geosciences. You were impressed. This guy seems as passionate as you are.

After about ten minutes of chatting, your lab professor entered the room.

“Good morning everyone. Welcome to your first lab class,” the professor introduced himself and then checked the class attendance. “Okay, you will have lab partners for the whole semester. Since I know all of you are just getting to know each other, the person sitting beside you will be your partner. Now get your notebooks and I will discuss the syllabus for this semester.”

You and Alex looked at each other. I’ll be spending a lot of time with blue eyes.

“Looks like we’ll be studying together the whole semester.” you beamed at him.

“Looks like it. I’m looking forward to a great semester with you, Y/N,” he smiles back at you.


	2. Study Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months into the semester, You, Alex and another friend made plans to study for an upcoming exam. But before, you watch Alex train in football for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaah!! This is coming out to be a slow-burn fic series as I’ve been planning the story in my head, but I truly hope you’ll like it! Give me your thoughts via comments!

You and Alex have become good study partners over the course of the semester. More importantly, you’re becoming great friends. You’ve gotten to know about his life, about how he was adopted and how he loves his foster sister Haley. You’ve even met his family on one of their surprise visits while both of you were studying together. He also told you that he has an older brother named Scott and they got separated when he got adopted. He told you he wanted to contact him for some time, but he’s afraid his adoptive parents would take it the wrong way.

You’ve become so close in such a short time and you’re glad you have him around. Your classmates would sometimes tease you together. It crossed your mind often, but you didn’t want to ruin the friendship that’s blooming between the two of you. So you often just ignored them and Alex did the same. You never talked about it, but it seemed like you had an unspoken understanding that you would never cross the line. You both were content enjoying each other’s company.

Other than Alex, you’ve also become good friends with the only other girl in your class, Marge. As the only two women, you get along so easy because you both knew the struggle of being a woman in a field of study dominated by men. She often joins you and Alex when studying for quizzes and you mostly hang out with her when Alex is in football training.

You have a big exam coming so you, Alex and Marge agreed to study together and pull an all-nighter at the library. But before that, Alex had to train for a big game that’s also coming. So you and Marge went over to the field to watch him train while waiting for him. You’ve never done this before. You would just usually wait for Alex at the library when studying, and

You opened your notebook to quiz Marge when you overhear a group of girls sitting nearby talk while watching the boys train.

“Oh my god, that rookie Alex Summers is so cute!” one of them said.

“He’s so dreamy. I can’t wait for the after-party of the game next week. Maybe we get a chance to mingle with him and the rest of the team,” another said.

You shook your head, laughing quietly. You looked at Marge who also gives you a weird look.

“I know our boy’s an athlete but I didn’t expect him to be this popular. We’re freshmen.” you told Marge, whose eyes have gone off to the field.

“I know why, look.” she tapped you lightly by the shoulder and you looked over to the field where Alex did an exceptional throw.

“Oh shit. Wow.” you and Marge stood up from your seats, eyes following the ball Alex threw. After seeing the ball land past the goal line, you looked at each other and then flinched upon hearing the bunch of girls near you scream.

————————————————-

You were standing outside the locker room with Marge, still dumbfounded by the fact that your friend could possibly become a college star player.

“Oh hello, ladies.” your thoughts get interrupted as a man came out of the locker room. He’s clearly one of the athletes, with toned muscles highlighted by his almost tight polo shirt and slim-fit trousers. He’s got brown hair, grey tantalizing eyes and a handsome smile. You figured he must be one of the senior players of the team.

“Hey?” he waved his hand in front of your face.

“Uhm, what?” You realized you were staring too long.

“Oh, we’re here for Alex.” Marge answered. He must have asked whom you’re waiting for.

“Wow, I didn’t know the kid’s already popular with the ladies. I’m gonna have to up my game then.” his confidence is annoying but you also found it charming.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” you ask him innocently.

“Ouch. You ladies don’t know me?” he placed his hand by his heart in an attempt to look hurt.

“Honestly, we don’t really follow college athletics. We’re here for Alex because we’re going to study for an exam together. He’s our classmate in geophysics studies.” you gave him an apologetic look.

“Y/N! Marge! I didn’t know you were waiting for me.” Alex sprung by the door of the locker room. He stopped a moment to see you’ve been talking to his teammate. “Oh Tom, I didn’t see you there.” He walks over to you.

“Look at you, making the ladies wait for you. You’re already in the game kid.” he, Tom, teased Alex.

“They’re my classmates, Tom. This is Y/N.” Alex placed a hand on your shoulder. “And this is Marge.” he then pointed to Marge. “Marge, Y/N, this is Tom, our team captain.”

“Pleased to meet you ladies.” he offered his hand out to Marge for a handshake then to you. “So you’re not dating any of them?” he turned to Alex.

“Oh, no. We’re good friends.” Alex answered. You didn’t notice, but he glanced at you for a quick moment.

“Oh.. May I ask you to go out with me some time then, Y/N?” Tom then turned to you. You froze for a moment.

Me? A freshman going out with a senior and football team captain?

Alex and Marge’s eyes go wide, looking at you. You looked back at Alex, as if looking for something in his eyes. A protest permission perhaps. Nothing.

“I would love to… Maybe after our exam?” you answered with a hint of hesitation that’s unnoticeable to the people around you.

“It’s a date, then.” Tom said as one of his friends tap him in the shoulder as a signal for them to go. “Good luck on studying.” He tapped Alex twice on his shoulder. “See you next practice, kid. You were great back there.” He then winked at you and went on following his friends.

The three of you grabbed dinner then made your way to the library without a mention of what happened earlier.

————————————————

After midnight, the three of you were in a combat with sleep inside the library. Your study area reeked of coffee on top of the smell of the books, which you loved. You planned a study pattern that for one hour, you will all read and study the topics covered by the exam, then you will quiz each other for the next thirty minutes followed by a ten-minute break so you won’t overload your brains.

You were in your fifth read when you heard a snore. You put down the book you were reading and see Marge, who was seated in front of you, with her head down, her book serving as her pillow. You chuckled lightly at the sight of her deep in slumber. You then grabbed the small pillow you brought out of your bag and went to replace her pillow book.

“I see Marge has given up to sleep.” Alex, seated to your left, noticed the commotion and put down his book as well.

“I’m surprised that you’re not the first to give in to sleep, considering you were in training earlier.”

“I had a lot of energy drink back in practice, so I’m still good.” he brought his book back up to continue reading.

“I’m not, I’m beat. I think I’m gonna take a nap too,” you cleared the space in front of you on the table. “Wake us up in an hour, or when you feel like sleeping.” you placed your arms over the table, then laid your head on top of it. After a few minutes you shifted in your place, trying to find the most comfortable position to sleep while sitting.

“Okay I can’t watch this any longer. Come here.” Alex, who apparently was watching you struggle to find the right position to sleep, tapped his right shoulder as an invite. “You can lean on my shoulder while you nap.”

“Sorry, I only brought one pillow and Marge looks like she’s gonna break her neck so I decided to give it to her.” You straightened up in your seat before leaning on his shoulder. “You sure this is okay?”

“Yeah.” you noticed him stiffen as your head touched his shoulder but eventually, he relaxed.

You closed your eyes, but the sleepiness went away for some reason. You thought of getting up from your position and going back to reading, but his shoulder was like magnet and you found comfort leaning on him.

“What’s your first impression of Tom?” you decided to just chat with him while your eyes were closed, hoping you get sleepy while talking.

“Huh? Uhm… He’s a nice guy. A little egotistic, but I guess that comes with being team captain. A bit intimidating, but he’s nice.” He answered while turning the page of the book he’s reading. “Why?”

“Well, I’m really surprised he asked me out. I’m a freshman and he’s a graduating student athlete. Plus, he’s also one of the most popular people in school.”

“Why did you say yes then?” you feel him tilt his head slightly. He was looking at you. There was something in his tone that seems off, but you couldn’t recognize it.

“I was caught off-guard. And how could I say no? He’s actually quite charming. But I’m quite nervous about going out with him, you know? I’m not really used to dating, I grew up a nerdy girl who loves rocks.”

“You’re gonna be fine. Just be yourself. You’re an amazing person and he’s going to see that like I did.” you heard him close his book and felt him pat your head. “If he ever gives you a hard time, you come to me, okay?”

“Thank you, Alex. I’m most certainly glad I saved your ass on our first day in class.” you said softly, smiling.

“I am too.” Alex looked at you again, only to see that you finally fell asleep. He noticed some of your hair had fallen in front of your face. He swept and tucked them behind your ears. “More than you know.”


End file.
